The present invention relates generally to heated handles and more particularly to heated steering handles (e.g., steering wheels) for use in automotive vehicles.
For many years, industry has been concerned with designing improved handles for use in transportation vehicles or elsewhere and has been particularly concerned with designing improved steering wheels for automotive vehicles. As examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,172,342, 6,093,908 are directed toward advancements in designs for steering wheels of automotive vehicles. In the interest of continuing such innovation, the present invention provides a heatable handle, which may be suitable for various transportation vehicles or other uses, but which has found particular utility as a heatable steering wheel for an automotive vehicle.
According to the present invention, there is disclosed a handle, which may be used for steering a transportation vehicle. The handle typically includes a heater and the heater is preferably positioned at least partially between a core and an outer covering of the handle. The heater typically includes one or more of a cushion, a separator, and a conductor and the conductor is preferably disposed at least partially between the cushion and the separator. In a preferred embodiment, the core is relatively rigid and is at least partially covered with a synthetic covering and has a substantially circular configuration. Optionally the core is designed to include one or more stress concentrators or relievers for controlled deformation in the even to extreme load conditions. Also in the preferred embodiment, the outer covering is formed of a grippable synthetic material such as leather, wood, metal, carbon fiber or a combination thereof and substantially entirely covers the core. The cushion is preferably provided as a layer of foamed or unfoamed plastic material, and more preferably one having at least one elastomer. The separator is preferably provided as a woven or unwoven fabric layer that is substantially coextensive with the cushion. The conductor is preferably at least partially between the cushion and the separator.